


不存在的故事

by ls_ltk



Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649263
Kudos: 2





	1. persona 假面

人和人之间，向来都有隔膜，这是可以理解的。有的膜很薄，像肥皂泡，捅一捅就噗呲裂开了，有的膜却很厚，层层包裹，如同一只密不透风的蚕蛹，外面的人看不到里面的情况，索性知趣地走开。

朱一龙站在舞台中央，皮肤在聚光灯的照射下有些发烫，刚补好的妆像一只不透气的壳子，把他的脸罩得严严实实，憋闷感自脸颊迅速蔓延到全身。

冯绍峰在他旁边说着些什么，似乎是在讲剧组的趣事，把台下的导演都逗笑了，录制厅里的气氛微妙地融洽。朱一龙一向不适应这种场合，脸上挂着礼貌而羞涩的微笑，毫无痕迹地挡开主持人的发难，就像他习惯的那样。这样投机取巧的行为在圈子里无异于耍小聪明，一眼望过去，各自心里都有数，可是他好像自带一种天赋，能让所有的人看破不说破。

龙哥你又萌混过关。  
那人每次采访之后都抱怨，略带孩子气的口吻，腿来回碰着他的膝盖，直到他无奈地叹一口气，算是无声的投降，不安分的腿才重新换回大大咧咧分开的姿势，明明是很成熟的脸，却能脱口而出幼稚的话。

其实一龙他呀，时间长了你跟他熟了，他也就给你打开话匣子了。  
是这样吗，一龙？  
他顺从地点头。对。  
他觉得自己的灵魂仿佛溜出了躯壳，漂浮在半空中，漠然地俯视着被锁在原地的他的身体。好像他们说的话与他毫不相干。这不是发布会，他也不是齐衡。

尽管在媒体面前说他和冯绍峰关系很好，但其实私底下怎样只有他自己知道。他们不过是在同一个剧组里一起拍戏，朋友圈只点赞不评论，除了沟通戏的时候他会主动去敲门，其余时间他们就只是同事而已。他给自己设置了一个安全区，除了亲友之外，没有人能闯进来。

你好，我是白宇。  
你好，朱一龙。

四月份，上海的天气不冷不热。化妆间没开空调，他换上拍定妆的西服三件套，无聊地坐在椅子上，低头划手机。  
白宇的脸被化妆师蹂躏着，嘴却不肯停。哎你说剧组给赵云澜的衣服怎么这么厚，我的天，皮衣机车靴，大太阳底下一站，拍一场就得补一回妆。  
是啊，上海夏天热。他一遍玩手机，一遍偷看白宇化妆。为了新角色他留了胡子，头发好像也烫过了。瘦高个，缩在化妆椅里，长手长脚伸展不开。  
空气里太安静了。只听到化妆师不停地说，白老师，闭下眼。白老师，头往这边转一下。哎对，就这样保持不动，别动啊白老师。  
白宇嘴上涂了一层透明的唇膏，下巴微微向上翘起，散粉蹭了一点在胡须上，没擦干净。他突然睁开了眼，刚好四目相对。他觉得脸上很烫，为什么化妆间不开空调。为什么化妆师不继续说话。为什么我要转开目光。  
这就开始入戏了，朱老师？真是敬业，佩服。白宇的调侃把化妆师逗笑了，他也陪着一起笑，笑容中带着一丝僵硬。  
跟你闹着玩呢，龙哥。别当真。白宇化好了妆，很自然地贴过来。胡须上残留的粉不见了，鼻翼上的痘也被粉底遮去。很自然很雅痞的造型。走走走，那边要催我们了。

人和人是怎么建立关系的？  
拍第一场戏的时候，他拽过白宇的手，擦了药油缓缓地揉着。只是对视后交换了一个眼神，他便心知肚明。正因为旗鼓相当，不需要谁去带动谁，念台词或表露情绪是件很自然的事，所以他可以放心省略试探的步骤，把自己完完全全地交出去。准备过程中的最后一丝不安，在看到白宇，不，是赵云澜的时候，终于全部打消。他逐渐成为了沈巍。  
他们的第一场戏拍得太过顺利，以至于导演喊了卡，他还愣愣地没有回过神。毕业后接过的角色不少，合作过的演员从小他几届的学妹到大他一轮的前辈都有。他在那些人身上学到了许多，但这次不一样。在表演上这么投契的同辈，白宇是第一个。其实应该与年龄无关，那是一种棋逢对手惺惺相惜的尊重，而不是单纯的一方对一方的敬仰。你出招，我便接招。一场戏演下来，酣畅淋漓，意犹未尽。

有些关系其实无需岁月的积淀，只需要找到一个爆发点，它就会一发不可收拾。  
不过短短一个月的时间，他和白宇迅速地熟络起来。工作拍戏，放工吃鸡。白宇的师妹高雨儿每次见到他俩黏在一起，就骂他们虐狗，不分时间场合，真讨厌。  
戏里虐你，戏外还虐你，爽不爽。白宇哈哈大笑，一把揽过他的肩。别闹。他不知道自己是否那时唇角也带着笑意。老白你正经点。  
白宇的手搭在他肩上，不安分地动来动去。脖子和锁骨是敏感地带，他偏要去戳。他躲。他又戳。别闹，我怕痒。他看了眼酒店走廊墙上的摄像头，它安静地待在那里，对他们的嬉闹无动于衷。

对，我们会一起吃鸡。冯绍峰说。他比我厉害。主持人问，那一龙你水平怎么样，能经常吃到鸡吗。他笑了笑，还行吧。  
粉丝总说他对自己的游戏水平莫名自信。他自信或不自信，游戏都只是消遣。消遣何必要那么慎重。

屏幕上的角色原地转了个圈，吉普车开上土坡，扬了他一脸沙。你要把我撞死吗。话音还没落就砰地一声被撞翻在地，没人扶，看着有点可怜。  
坐在他左边的白宇笑得很猖狂。咱们不要救他，龙哥，唱首歌！  
他的注意力从屏幕上躺尸的角色转向隔壁带着耳机的男人。他对女朋友也这样吗，带她吃鸡，送她装备，故意撞她，哄她冲他撒娇。他不就是想看他示弱吗。  
但他不能。他只能说，你赔我一瓶可乐。

如果一个人的游戏风格和把妹手段有相似之处的话，白宇应该是在情场上游刃有余的那种。他一个人能苟很长时间，每次都是朱一龙先死，左等右等玩了好久手机，白宇还在那里左躲右闪，时不时投个手雷，打一枪换一个地。看着看着他就困了，眼皮耷拉下来，头像小鸡啄米似的一顿一顿。  
龙哥别睡了，我这把马上完。  
你玩吧，我回去睡了。  
你就在这睡呗，反正是大床房，我一会儿困了再睡。  
说者无意，听者有心。他眨着眼睛，不知道该怎么接下去。被白宇话里模糊的暗示惊到瞬间清醒，心跳加速。今晚下戏很早，他回房间淋浴完，换上T恤睡裤就跑到白宇房间吃鸡，充电器也一并拿过来了。  
他们的房间离得不算远，白宇这算是什么意思呢。直男都像他这样说话吗。  
他猜不准白宇的心思。他全身上下最值得骄傲的一点，就是他的装傻充愣能力，以不变应万变。  
那你玩完早点睡。伸手扯过被子，手机放到枕头底下，定了比平时早的闹钟，震动模式。希望他明早起得来。  
在这之前，希望他今晚睡得着。


	2. dramatic 入戏

赵丽颖和冯绍峰领证了。  
他在第一时间对两个人说恭喜。是不是在剧组日久生情他不知道，但两个人在拍摄期间的互动他都看在眼里。演员这一行，说真就真刀实枪地上了，说假下了戏可以老死不相往来。戏里情侣的到了戏外就是兄弟，是真是假，只有他们自己清楚。

一龙，这次的题材你应该会喜欢。婵姐风风火火地进了门。原本的一个主演临时有事，演不了了。  
耽美小说改编，边缘化的题材，他翻过几集剧本就知道了，和他演过的所有角色一样，一部注定火不了的网剧。  
婵姐让他考虑。他其实不那么看重剧本，出来接戏后遇到的好剧本屈指可数，但他从来没有试过在剧里和男性谈恋爱。现实里有几次暗恋，男生女生都有，想来也不会差太多。性取向的事婵姐是不知道的。

这台词真的是，改得连原著的边儿都挨不上。白宇的剧本上用记号笔画满了圈，他从旁边桌上iPad里调出小说。沈巍故意让赵云澜看他取血，结果到咱这边儿成了淘换能量。  
挖心改成了割腕。他轻飘飘地加上一句。我明天穿那件深蓝的背心，左胸有个红商标。  
有一种爱，是插在心上的刀。拍完剧，小说忘了大半，这句话却一直记得。

朱一龙自认不是一个可以瞬间出戏入戏的好演员。做不到。他做什么都很慢，进入角色很慢，出来更慢。要修炼到哪种程度，才可以把剥离的动作做得如此自然、迅速？在北电的四年，前两年是基础课，后两年学角色塑造。每接到一个角色，他会翻资料，看原著，把人物的性格彻底吃透，然后试着让自己成为那个人。他为角色营造好的设定就像一副假面，以为躲在后面表演就可以在摘下面具的瞬间回归自我，但是。  
但是，假面带得太久，是会出问题的。等到他发现不对的时候，脸已经和假面贴合得太完美，他摘不下了。

一部剧拍到最后的阶段，总是想着赶紧逃离这个角色。他笑着对采访的小妹妹说，心里悄悄补充了一句，大多时候是。  
沈巍是他为数不多的，拍到结束还意犹未尽的角色。他们的最后一场也是整部剧的最后一场，在时间裂缝中告别的戏。脚踩无尽的虚空，头顶浩渺的宇宙，然而现实中这些不过是几块绿布。眼泪有点烫，想滚下来却被他生生抑制住。他一句句说着台词，酝酿着情绪。业内前辈对情绪的控制力到了某种境界，说单眼落泪绝不双眼一起，上一句台词哭，下一句台词笑，当中丝毫不带缓冲，瞬间就转换过来。  
走第一遍的时候他们都没有用全力，等到正式开拍，就是沈巍和赵云澜的较量了。他知道自己在流泪，昨晚对着镜子练的微表情，不知道能不能达到他想要的效果。  
年轻的时候，一度对摄像机里呈现的自己非常挑剔，总觉得应该时刻注意角度和方位，后来拍久了就学会了不去在意，总想着这种事是没有办法拍戏的。好看不好看是其次，他最关心完成的镜头能不能传递出情绪。导演满意的话，那应该就算好看了吧。  
有多久没有担心过这个问题了？赵云澜看到的是一个边流泪边对他笑的沈巍，白宇看到的呢？眼尾的皱纹是他演戏的工具，可今天早上他看着镜子，仿佛第一次清醒地意识到，他们不再年轻了。二十岁的大男生哭起来令人心碎，三十岁的男人呢？会不会很难看，会不会令他失望。和他以前见过的朱一龙都不一样吧。因为这是诀别啊。  
他知道白宇也入戏了，多么明显啊，他看他的表情，尽管他努力把震惊藏了起来，但他忘记了他们都是演员，此刻心意相通的演员。  
导演喊了卡。最后一遍也结束了。白宇努力挤出一个难看的笑，又过来逗他。他以为自己笑完后瞬间落寞的表情没有被他看到吗。自己又有什么资格嘲笑他，擦过的纸巾在面前堆成了小山。

在吗。他正在收拾行李箱，床上的手机弹出绿色气泡。我在你房间门口。  
怎么了。门刚开了一条缝儿，白宇就迫不及待地挤进来，用背把门顶上。我有些事儿想不通。  
他叹了一口气。该来的总会来。他不着痕迹地推开白宇，转身给他倒了一杯冰可乐。  
你明白的。白宇说。你一直都明白，却一直装糊涂。

朱一龙你这么腼腆，哪点像白羊。白宇和他并排坐在床上，他凑过去贴了他的唇，很轻地扫过，点到即止。白宇错愕的眼神给了他说下去的勇气。  
你听我说，小白，只是入戏太深，过一段时间就好了。白宇垂着眼不肯看他，显而易见的失落。他毕竟年长两岁，如果一定要选的话，坏人由他来当吧。

剧组在山里拍了两天，他的第一场是和二哥胡军的对手戏。当年上学的时候他就看过《蓝宇》，老师还让他们做了赏析。现在真的近距离见到这位前辈，想问的问题的很多。你和刘烨当年有没有假戏真做，为什么后来彼此都不再提蓝宇了，多年后一起录节目又是什么心情呢。但这些他都不能问。他记得蓝宇的那场床戏他反复看了很多遍，毕业后想重看，却找不到无删减版了。

白宇跨坐在他身上，双手撑在两边。离得太近，粗重的呼吸清晰可闻。空间逼仄而狭小，他有些喘不过气。想起他们第一次见面的时候，化妆间没有开空调，很热，他抹过润唇膏的唇瓣在阳光下亮亮的，引诱着他去吻。那时他们还只是白宇和朱一龙。

哥哥，我们试试吧。他总是知道该怎么冲他撒娇，逼得他无可奈何却又欣然地接受。这何尝不是他想要的结果，他默认了，他是从犯。  
结束之后他们双双躺在床上，像地板上那堆没整理过的衣服。肉体很累，精神却异常地清醒。谁都没有说话，在中央空调的嗡嗡声中，白宇悄悄地握住了他的手。

你是我求生路上的，最后一个过客。我希望我们不要是无法同归的殊途。


	3. reality 现实

有一段时间，朱一龙经常会做同一个梦。在梦里有无穷无尽的黑暗，而他全身洁白，聚光灯打在头顶，无处可避。他分不清楚哪里是舞台，哪里不是，什么台上台下、幕前幕后，全都是演戏，不是扮演他人，就是扮演自己。一切都是角色。  
每每从梦中惊醒，浑身冷汗，心有余悸。摸摸自己的脸，还没有幻化出那枚冷硬的假面，人肉的触感让他无比安心。

他和自己约法三章，每拍过一部戏，都会给自己一段时间走出来，再成为下一个角色。和沈巍诀别的那晚，他在酒店房间里和白宇喝了可乐，他们在甜甜的气泡里做爱。  
白宇。他躺在床上，茫然地望着头顶惨白的天花板。你还感觉得到赵云澜吗。  
嗯。白宇侧过身，不声不响的盯着他看，似乎是觉得好奇，伸出手戳了戳他左边脸颊上的痘。  
那细微的刺痛令他不得不捉住白宇的手，引领它缓缓移向自己的胸口，扑通，扑通。我也是，沈巍还在我这里。

一夜无言。第二天早上，他们仿佛什么事都没有发生过一般，在下榻酒店的大厅互道早安，先后坐上开往机场的车。  
即将登机的时候，白宇主动拉他入怀，深深地拥抱。瘦削的下巴狠狠戳在他的肩膀上，停留了几秒钟。再见，龙哥。他望着白宇远去的背影，一时之间百感交集。他知道有很多话白宇不敢问，其实就算他问了，他也不知如何作答。于是便不约而同地选择缄默。“我喜欢你”三个字一旦说出口，他们之间那微妙的平衡就会被打破，就像灰姑娘总是害怕午夜，钟声敲响十二声，魔咒失效，一切都将重新回到原点。  
白宇！他突然大声地喊他。新戏加油！白宇笑了，冲他挥了挥手里的黑色渔夫帽。  
再见，白宇。永别，赵云澜。

再次相见已经是半年之后。他接到录制歌曲的通知，白宇也是。并没有想象中那么激动，久别重逢的拥抱很纯粹，白宇刚刚进来，身上残留着秋日的凉意，仔细嗅了一下，还有淡淡的烟草味。  
说多么想念就过于矫情了。忙起来的时候是真忙，他和白宇都是典型的事业型人格，闲不下来，除非某一天身体发出警戒讯号。每晚下戏回酒店之后，简短地聊上几句，或视频一会儿，或定个时间一起吃鸡，太累就不说话。倒是从未吵过架。又或者说，没有时间吵架。再退一步，他们根本未曾确定关系，而且彼此心照不宣地默认这一点。除了闲聊吃鸡之外的沟通方式，似乎都是在耍流氓。

他们去吃火锅，看电影，就像普通情侣会做的那样。不出名的好处就是行动相对自由，口罩帽子戴上，没有人能认出他们是朱一龙和白宇。

酒店的落地灯很亮。他没有喝酒，脸颊却有点发烫。去洗个澡，你头发上都是火锅味。然而白宇并没有松开手。舌头上也是。他喘着气补充。  
白宇比夏天又瘦了一点，他贴着肋骨一路摸下去，动作轻柔，白宇发出了几声抗议。挑排骨呢，哥哥？肉太柴，我不买了。扒下他的牛仔裤，整个人赤条条地深陷在白色床单中，胸前褐色的两点似乎敏锐地感知到即将到来的欢愉，在愈发黏腻的空气中悄然挺立。  
你要上我，自己不脱？白宇一定不知道他这幅半躺着的模样多么诱人。他的胡须剃掉了，看上去一下子年轻了好几岁。唇峰凹陷的弧度刚刚好，那些口红品牌应该请他去代言。他想象着白宇往嘴唇上涂抹红色的样子，顿时口干舌燥。他模模糊糊想着，美人在床，任谁都要做隋炀帝。  
是一串铃声惊醒了赤裸相对的两个人。白宇从外衣口袋里掏出手机，看了一眼来电显示，默默地走到卫浴间，把门关上。酒店隔音并不好，他隐约能听到白宇在说什么。我在酒店，对，刚准备洗澡。现在视频？算了，今天录完歌有点累，明天吧。

他坐在床上默默穿起，心情竟然无比平静。他才意识到，今晚发生的意外，似乎早已经在他的预想中上演了千百遍。不见面的时候，他可以假装不知道，这没关系。摊牌是迟早的事，只不过他没想到这一天来得如此之快。白宇还在耐心地对那边讲话。他轻手轻脚地戴好口罩和帽子，趁他没有注意，走出房间。

晚风吹散发丝残余的暖意，他把外套的拉链拉到最上面，深呼吸。街角的年轻情侣正在接吻，长椅上头发斑白的老夫妻相视而笑，但更多是匆匆独行的人，寂寞的影子被路灯拉得很长、很长。  
这才是现实。


	4. origin 原点

我们分手了。  
发信时间，2018年5月30日23时22分。发信人，白宇。  
朱一龙对着这条短信，突然间不知该如何处理。手指在删除键上方犹豫了很久，下不定决心。

17年的冬天他一直呆在知否剧组，正式杀青已经是四月了，除了过年问候的短信以外，他们几乎没有交流。也许真如那句老话所说，时间可以抹平一切。他在这几个月断断续续地想起白宇，以及他们曾经相处过的短暂时光，在某个瞬间他忽然意识到从未真正了解过白宇，又或者说，还没开始了解便单方面宣告了结束。白宇是如何一边维持着和刘萌萌的关系，一边撩拨他，每当他想到这些，就感觉如鲠在喉，恨不得立刻用工作麻痹自己，累了睡了，就什么都不用想了。

这段关系开始得随便，结束得也随便，和他平日对待演戏的态度截然不同。也许是因为害怕受伤，或者还有别的什么，一步步试探，小心翼翼。如果白宇有错，那么他也有。  
接近半年的时间里，他终于学会了不强求。就在他决定放下的时候，白宇的短信却把一切都搅乱了。  
他不知道白宇是不是故意算准了时机，等他拍完手头上的戏才跟他联络。如果他们从未跨出这一步，那么他现在就可以很自然地回信，说些诸如天涯何处无芳草之类的话安慰他。但万一白宇是为了他才选择分手的呢。万一呢。

从烟盒里弹出一支烟，很久没抽，打火机都不知道放到哪里去了。他叼着烟从客厅一路找到卧室，终于在床头柜上看到了它。  
点上狠狠吸了一口，任由淡蓝色的烟雾迷漫整个卧室。明早来打扫的阿姨又要唠叨了。抽烟不好，年轻人还是少抽。他忘记了是什么时候学会的抽烟，也许是在学校，和彭冠英翟天临他们一起学的吧。那时候他们总在排练短剧，学抽烟也是体验角色的必需手段。他没有烟瘾，拍戏密度大时候偶尔来一根提神。在片场他都尽量躲着镜头抽，女演员和小孩子在的话就不抽。他一直觉得抽烟是很私人的事，那是真真正正属于自己的时间，而他并不意欲与外人分享。

确切地说，他与白宇的交情是从一根烟开始的。那天他和白宇收工都很晚，但隔天一早又是大强度的对戏。回酒店后他没有先去洗澡，给自己点了根烟，坐在沙发上看剧本。  
门铃在这个时候响了。他以为是婵姐，烟没掐就过去开门，没想到站在门外的人是白宇。他一只手还夹着烟，尴尬地将手背到身后，问白宇有什么事。  
就觉得你肯定回来还要看剧本，有些细节想讨论一下。白宇笑眯眯地说完，吸了几下鼻子，满脸的不可置信。龙哥你竟然偷偷抽烟。然后冲他伸出手来。见者有份。  
也许是因为被撞破后索性破罐子破摔，那一晚他们不仅聊了剧本，也聊了其他的一些事。大多围绕着中戏和北影的学习和生活，偶尔掺杂对某几部电影的感想，对某几个导演的看法，诸如此类。他很讶异自己会对着一个几乎是素昧平生的人敞开心扉聊这些，尽管他们已经在一起拍了十几天的戏。所有认识他的人都说他慢热，以至于他自己也习惯了这种慢节奏，并乐在其中。然而白宇——白宇是那么的不同，轻而易举突破了他的设防，几乎是逼着他变成了一个自己不认识的陌生人。这实在太奇怪。

如果从未真正开始，那么便不会结束。第一次双人采访定在镇魂正式开播之后。在化妆间里，他看到了白宇。尽管已经半年没有见面，却从未变得陌生。他还是那么瘦，胡子还是那么浓密，发型还是那么不羁。相似的时间相似的地点，分针仿佛只是多转了几圈，他们还是在去年的那个化妆间，一如初见。来了，龙哥？来了，白宇。变的只是称呼而已。

采访空隙，他向工作人员询问卫生间的方向。白宇跟了上来，光明正大地搂住他的肩。厕所只有他们两个人，白宇往门外瞄了几眼，一把抓住他的胳膊，往里面的隔间里带。咔嚓一声落了锁。他想要离开，却被白宇用身体堵住了全部退路。狭小的隔间里，白宇的鼻息扫过他的耳廓。轻一点。我怕待会儿进来人。  
这人的胆子实在太大。他被白宇半抱半搂地抵在隔板上，脚下却规规矩矩地站着，生怕一不小心踩进坑里。白宇得寸进尺地贴过来，轻轻啄着他的嘴角。一会儿还要采访。他提醒他。放心，不会留印子的。他觉得既幸福又羞愧。明明在来之前准备好了无数拒绝的借口，结果还是被攻陷，在白宇的吻里溃不成军。  
直到他拍拍白宇的肩，示意时间快到了，白宇才恋恋不舍地松开手。我先出去。他对着洗手台前的镜子左照右照，活像个出门偷腥却害怕被妻子抓包的丈夫，很久才敢推门出去。

回到镜头前，他们又成了一对模范好兄弟。


	5. continuation 无止

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇龙车

厕所隔间里的强吻就像一记无声宣告，他很快便可耻地缴枪投降。白宇。白宇。滑落嘴边的魔咒，而我愿长睡不醒。  
演员真是个擅于拿捏人情绪的职业。又有谁知道，镜头之后的状态不是表演呢？他们实际的关系远比看上去复杂。不需要台本，默契足以让他们发挥应有的水准。那些采访的回答，真真假假，虚虚实实，明知一不小心便会擦枪走火，却还要享受走钢丝一般的刺激感。这大概是地下恋情最迷人的地方。

虽然看过镇魂的样片，但毕竟和成片还是不一样的。他们并肩靠在床头，膝盖上的ipad里播着剧，从第一集开始看起。那并不是他们的第一场戏，但拍摄时的印象依然深刻。  
沈教授身材很可以啊。白宇坏笑着点了暂停，画面定格在沈巍撸猫的一瞬间，熨帖的浅灰色西裤随着下蹲的动作几乎紧贴大腿，臀部勾勒出一个圆润的弧度。他感到耳根发烫，但又无法反驳白宇。那的确是他身材最好的一段时间，从拿到剧本之后就整天泡在健身房里，硬生生增重了将近十斤。  
我姓赵，来这儿办案。先生贵姓？他眼中闪烁着笑意，顺着接下去。免贵姓沈，沈巍，在这里任教。他们躺在床上，一句一句回忆起曾经倒背如流的剧本，不知是谁先停了下来，无言地沉默着，却并不急于打破这种状态。很久，白宇哑着嗓子问：能原谅我了吗。  
他摇摇头。我从没怪过你。根本不存在原谅不原谅的问题，一个愿打一个愿挨，又有什么对错之分。感情从来也是这样，觉察出泥足深陷的时候，为时已晚。他还能怪白宇点火吗。当他意识到自己为白宇也是为他自己开脱时，不禁在心里泛起一个苦笑。这下彻底认栽了。

也许是因为太久没见，简单的唇齿厮磨已经无法使他满足。不知谁先吻了谁，只记得白宇脖子上残留的古龙水的味道让他头晕目眩。将额头抵在他的肩胛处，很硌，却很踏实。白宇撮起他有些长的发尾，绑在手指尖来回打圈儿。哥，你这头发长得过分了。为了演井然，他又一次留长了头发。平时懒得打理，两边的头发被风一吹就容易贴脸，碍事。你知道古代入洞房的时候，丈夫要撩起盖头，才能看到新娘的脸。他差点被这个比喻逗笑，但还是别过脸留给白宇一句：去你的。

比起去年夏天，他身上的肌肉已经少了很多，但碾压白宇还是绰绰有余。白宇似乎也有自知之明，对于被他压在身下并没有很大的反抗，甚至不忘给自己在脑后垫上一个枕头。他被这副享乐主义的派头给气笑了。合着就我一个人累对吧。白宇嘿嘿一笑，双手在他脑后交叉，一把将他揽到胸前，抛给他一个媚眼。来啊，造作啊。极其夸张地唱了两句。反正有，大把......唔！他猛地附身衔住白宇的唇，将后面的歌词堵在他的嘴巴里。下颌和胡须摩擦，毛茸茸的，痒痒的，熟悉的安全感。  
他自知是个无趣的人，生活、聊天，包括性爱过程中，都很无趣。他没有白宇那么多花样，也不会讲情话，他只知道勇往直前、大刀阔斧地干，一旦开始便定要圆满完成才会停手。认识他的人都说他虎，是这样，就像此时他跨坐在白宇身上，吻的气喘吁吁，却已开始试探下一步。  
白宇修长的手摸上他的大腿，顺着腿根慢慢爬上侧腰。他右腰极其敏感，每次被碰触到，都会条件反射性地一颤。白宇偏偏吃准他这一点，又是戳他腰，又是捏他乳头，他只觉得双腿阵阵发软，膝盖根本吃不住力，扒住白宇的双手除了对方的肩膀以外，根本无处可放。这下是完完全全地瘫坐在白宇腿上了。别老摸我腰。他试图甩脱那只不听话的手。求我啊。白宇凑过来，用鼻子轻轻蹭过他的左耳。你耳朵很红。没有粉底的遮盖，他知道他的脸颊只会更红。他躲开白宇充满揶揄的眼神，热衷于在对方身体上留下印迹的游戏。冲动和理智交了几次战，终于还是避过那一截又白又长的脖颈，一口啃在锁骨上。白宇嗷地喊了一声，半抱怨半撒娇地说：你属狗的吗。

身下的小白宇早早就不安分起来，抵着他的那根，随着他手上的动作翘得更高。手指被油状液体包裹着钻进穴口，有些生涩地勘探着。他很久没用过后面，担心自己容纳不进白宇胀大的器官，又担心他等太久。白宇双肘撑在床上，饶有兴趣地看着他给自己润滑。前几次也是同样，他无论如何也接受不了白宇给他做这样的事。这或许可以被称之为性格包袱。白宇也不催他，只他一人急得冒汗。  
坐下的姿势更为艰难。穴口被撑大，但内里还是紧。很久不做的结果就是需要更多时间来磨合，他知道白宇其实忍得很辛苦。他开始后悔选了这样一个主动的姿势，那东西太大也太热了，他只觉得后面被撑得生疼，第一次骑乘竟如此惨烈，看来以后做爱时，慎重二字还是要在脑子里多过几遍。白宇同时服务着他前面的小兄弟，他在刺激下终于开始进入状态，对白宇的钳制也逐渐放松，可以缓慢地动了。  
厉害呀，龙哥。白宇啧啧感叹，戳戳他绷紧的大腿肌肉。练过就是不一样。他听着这流氓话，脸颊滚烫。都怪白宇。他原本不是会在床上做出这种姿势的人。骨子里的胜负欲在看到白宇的一瞬间全面爆发，他要让白宇知道，他其实完全可以做出远超他想象的事。以前，他们之间从来都是白宇挑起战火，然后他被迫迎战，表面还要装出一副勉强的态度，其实内心比谁都乐意。但现在不一样了。他们不再是暧昧期。他没什么好怕的。  
顶端擦过前列腺的一刹那，他呼吸都错乱了一拍。全身紧绷，汗如雨下。白宇舔掉他额上的汗滴，抱着他缓缓挺起身来，下体依旧维持着相连的状态，感官无限放大，每一个动作的调整都是无形的刺激。直到背部接触到柔软的床单，才意识到他和白宇交换了位置。这个角度白宇更好用力，只是微微往里一顶，他就被逼得差点呼声求饶。身体似乎不是他的了，白宇的节奏把握得太好，一下下碾过他最敏感的地带，那里开始发烫发硬，括约肌在叠加的快感中不断收缩。白宇似乎颇为受用，一边给他一个蜻蜓点水的吻，一边又加快了身下的动作。他们的耻骨互相撞着、顶着，他的双腿已经不由自主地夹着白宇的腰，脚趾蜷缩，在令人发狂的欢愉中被迫仰起头，发出无声的叫喊。  
他一向不屑于在性爱里大喊大叫，对于片子里男优女优那种放荡不羁的叫法很是反感。白宇成心要看他羞于开口的样子，每每加紧攻势，只是问：舒服吗。他这时就特想骂白宇，废话，这深度这节奏，谁能扛得住啊。但白宇不满足，非要操得他求饶方肯罢休。他知道自己的声音被粉丝说奶，如果不是硬生生遏制住将要脱口的呻吟，肯定又要招来白宇的调侃。白宇竟然还有闲工夫照顾他的小兄弟，前段喷出的浊液被白宇擦掉，顺手抹在交合处。  
接二连三的高潮让他既爽又怕，在前后的双重刺激下，他简直欲仙欲死，只好用一只手臂挡着脸，无心再去考虑所谓的表情管理。攀住白宇脖子的手颤抖着，一不注意差点滑脱。白宇知道他的习惯，在释放的时候总记得退出来，射在外面。  
我是不是太用力了。白宇有些歉疚地问，慢慢拉开他的手臂，亲吻着他的眼角。咸的。白宇总结，突然很认真地对他说：你知不知道，每次你冲我笑着眨眼，我就想亲你。  
不知道。说话时浓重的鼻音连他自己都大吃一惊。没说出来的是，我信。因为我也是。

ipad屏幕上还播着镇魂。他搂着白宇，树林里的沈巍和赵云澜很正式地握手，赵云澜含着棒棒糖，又痞又可爱地笑着。终于有了种恍若隔世的释然。再看看已经开始犯困的爱人，他伸出手关掉视频，把ipad扔回床头。整个人缩进暖暖的被窝，按灭了灯。


End file.
